The present invention relates generally to device controllers, and particularly to device controllers for remote control of one or more pieces of medical equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical device controllers for control of operating room equipment such as an articulated surgical table and a controllable mattress that is coupled to the articulated table.
Many medical devices are controllable, such as surgical tables with articulated support surfaces that use motors to adjust the support surfaces to desired configurations. Other examples include mattresses with multiple fluid chambers and systems for controlling fluid pressures within the chambers, or mattresses with vacuum beads for conforming the mattress surface to a patient. Similarly, surgical light systems are often controllable to vary the intensity and direction of a light source. A patient support system or treatment device can also include a controllable temperature subsystem, such as a resistive mattress cover, or a mechanism to control fluid temperature in a fluid-based mattress system, etc. Each controllable system typically includes its own separate control having multiple buttons, programming modes, and display configurations. An operator or care giver desiring to control each of these controllable systems must understand and operate the interface schemes for all of the associated controllers.
According to the present invention, a medical device controller for controlling a surgical table is provided. The surgical table has a controllable articulated frame and a controllable surface coupled to the frame. The medical device controller includes a housing configured to be hand-held, a display coupled to the housing, and a processor coupled to the display. The processor is configured to provide indicia on the display indicative of a user command to move the articulated frame to a desired frame configuration. The processor is further configured to command the articulated frame to move to the desired frame configuration based on a user input. The processor is furthermore configured to provide indicia on the display indicative of a user command to adjust the controllable surface to a desired surface configuration and to command the surface to adjust to the desired surface configuration based on a user input.
In illustrative embodiments, the processor is configured to provide a menu on the display of predefined configurations of the articulated frame and to command the articulated frame to move to a selected one of the predefined configurations based on a user input. The processor includes a user interface for accepting the user input to select one of the predefined configurations.
Further illustratively, the menu includes a plurality of named positions that correspond to predefined configurations. The processor is configured to provide an iconographic representation on the display indicative of the articulated frame. The iconographic representation includes a representation indicative of an adjustment of the articulated frame. An input device is provided near the representation indicative of an adjustment, and the processor is configured to adjust the articulated frame based on a user input to the input device when the representation indicative of an adjustment is provided on the display.
In other illustrative embodiments, the processor is further configured to provide a representation on the display indicative of an automatic adjustment of the articulated frame to a predefined configuration based on a current configuration of the articulated frame. An input device is provided near the representation indicative of an automatic adjustment. The processor is configured to adjust the articulated frame to the predefined configuration based on a user input to the input device when the representation indicative of an automatic adjustment is provided on the display.
Further illustratively, the processor is configured to provide a menu on the display of additional functions to permit adjustment of the articulated frame and to provide a second iconographic representation of the articulated frame on the display based on a selection of a function from the menu of additional functions. The second iconographic representation includes a representation indicative of a user input for adjustment of the articulated frame. An input device is provided near the indicative representation. The processor is configured to adjust the articulated frame based on a user input to the input device when the indicative representation is provided on the display.
In still other illustrative embodiments, the device controller housing is substantially symmetric about an axis. The articulated frame is a surgical table frame and the controllable surface is a mattress that includes a plurality of controllable fluid chambers. The processor can further be configured to command a temperature control system and/or a lighting system. The processor can be configured to communicate using a wireless communications protocol. The processor can be configured to signal an alert if a distance between the processor and a base unit exceeds a predefined distance.
Further illustratively, the processor includes an audio input module that receives audible user input signals. The processor is configured to provide a menu on the display of predefined configurations of the articulated frame and to select one of the predefined configurations based on an input from the audio input module. The processor is configured to provide an iconographic representation on the display indicative of the articulated frame including a representation indicative of an adjustment of the articulated frame. The processor is configured to adjust the articulated frame based on an input from the audio input module when the representation indicative of an adjustment is provided on the display.
In yet still other illustrative embodiments, the processor is configured to provide a medical device controller tutorial menu on the display based on selection of a user input. The display defines a plane and a user input device that is coupled to the processor is provided adjacent the display in a location normal to the plane of the display. A sterile cover configured to surround the housing that is sufficiently translucent to allow visual perception of indicia on the display through the cover is also provided.
According to other aspects of the invention, a medical device controller having a housing configured to be hand-held and a display coupled to the housing is provided. A user input device is coupled to the housing. A processor is coupled to the display and configured to provide a representation on the display near the user input device indicative of a command to a controllable device. The processor commands the controllable device based on a user input to the user input device.
In illustrative embodiments, a switch is provided to a side of the display and the representation on the display indicative of a user input is displayed near the side of the display. Alternatively, the user input device is a touch screen input of the display. Illustratively, the controllable device is an articulated surgical table. The processor is further configured to control a separately controllable surface having a plurality of controllable fluid chambers. The processor is further configured to command a patient thermal regulation system and/or a lighting system.
Further illustratively, the processor is coupled to an audio input module that receives audible user input signals. The processor is configured to provide a menu on the display of predefined configurations of the articulated frame and to command the articulated frame to move to a selected one of the predefined configurations based on a user input. The processor is configured to select one of the predefined configurations based on an input from the audio input module.
According to still other aspects of the invention, a medical device controller includes a housing configured to be hand-held, a display coupled to the housing, a user input device coupled to the housing, and a processor coupled to the display. The processor is configured to command a controllable medical device, to provide on the display an iconographic representation of the controllable device, to provide a representation on the display near the user input device indicative of a command to the controllable device, and to command the controllable device based on a user input to the user input device.
According to yet other aspects of the invention, a medical device controller includes a housing configured to be hand-held, a display coupled to the housing, a user input device coupled to the housing, and a processor coupled to the display. The processor is configured to command a controllable medical device, to provide a menu on the display of predefined configurations of the controllable device, and to command the controllable device to a predefined configuration from the menu based on a user input to the user input device.
According to still yet other aspects of the invention, a medical device controller includes a housing configured to be hand-held. The housing has a front side and a back side and is substantially symmetric about an axis. A display is coupled to the front side of the housing and a user input device coupled to the housing. A processor is coupled to the display. The processor is configured to command a controllable medical device, to provide a menu on the display of predefined configurations of the controllable device, and to command the controllable device to a predefined configuration from the menu based on a user input to the user input device.
In illustrative embodiments, the housing includes an appendage coupled to the back side configured to be retained by a complementary socket so that the housing can be removably coupled to an apparatus having the complementary socket. Further illustratively, the appendage comprises a generally cylindrical handle.
According to other aspects of the invention, a medical device controller includes a housing configured to be hand-held, a display coupled to the housing, and a user input device coupled to one of the display and the housing. A processor is coupled to the housing and to the display. The processor is configured to command a controllable medical device, to determine if a predetermined distance from a base unit is exceeded, and to signal an alert if the processor determines the predetermined distance from the base unit is exceeded. Illustratively, the alert is an audible alarm.
According to still other aspects of the invention, a medical device controller includes a housing configured to be hand-held, a display coupled to the housing, and a user input device coupled to one of the display and the housing. A processor is coupled to the display. The processor is configured to command a controllable medical device based on a user input to the user input device and to provide a tutorial guide for operation of the controllable medical device.
According to yet other aspects of the invention, an operating room table system includes an articulated frame having a plurality of segments. A frame controller is coupled to the frame to move at least one of the segments. A mattress having at least one chamber is provided. A mattress controller is coupled to the mattress to control an amount of fluid in the at least one chamber. A user interface controller is configured to send control signals to the frame controller and to the mattress controller.
According to still yet other aspects of the invention, an operating room table system includes an articulated table having a plurality of segments. A table controller is coupled to the table to move at least one of the segments. A lighting system having at least one light head is provided. A lighting controller is coupled to the lighting system to control an intensity of light from the at least one light head. A user interface controller is configured to send control signals to the table controller and to the lighting controller. Instead of or in addition to the lighting system, a patient thermal regulation system is provided. A thermal regulation controller is coupled to the patient thermal regulation system. The user interface controller is configured to send control signals to the table controller and to the thermal regulation controller.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.